


Protect Sarah Croydon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned and paced with his arms behind his back at the same time.





	Protect Sarah Croydon

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned and paced with his arms behind his back at the same time. He couldn't protect Sarah from the Salem townspeople centuries ago. The townspeople responsible for burning his vampire bride at the stake. Charles paused. ''I'll protect Sarah this time.'' He saw her ashes in a vase. 

 

THE END


End file.
